I wish
by Xenic
Summary: Weird things happen. And they normally happen to me! READ ALL ABOUT IT, or i set my killer chipmunks on you lol
1. I wish

A/n: I don't own FF8 or any series/show that I make reference to throughout the entire story. I do however own Xugh (i.e. Myself) and the 'other' character that appears... R&R, or I will set my killer chipmunks on you. (And you think I'm joking??)  
  
** = actions  
  
[] = thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: Wish 1  
  
Seifer: Get off of my way, titch. **He shoved Selphie aside.** Where's Squall?  
  
Selphie: You big meanie! **She screamed, before running off crying. Irvine watched her run off.**  
  
Irvine: Now look what you done man, she'll take, like, forever to calm down now. **He shook his head.** Believe me, you'll pay for that Seifer.  
  
Seifer: Ohh, I'm shaking in my booties. **He said sarcastically, seemingly bored with it already.** To hell with you guys, I'm going. **He sauntered off, and disappeared from sight.**  
  
Zell: You going after her? **He asked Irvine.**  
  
Irvine: **Nah, I'll let her cool off first, else she'll be after my blood!** He replied, grimacing** believe me, I've still got the scars from last time.  
  
**Selphie had ran to her room, tears still streaming down her face.**  
  
Selphie: I wish there was a way to stop that, that jerk from poking fun at me all the time.  
  
??: There may be a way.  
  
**Selphie jumped as the voice spoke, and she couldn't place where it came from.**  
  
Selphie: Who are you, where are you?  
  
??: A friend. **A cloaked figure stepped out from her closet.** I think, if we get together, we can think of something. 'It' came over to Selphie and put an arm around her.** Just one wish is all it takes. And you just made it. **It removed its hood, and Selphie found herself looking back at... herself.**  
  
??: I think we should be able to confuse Seifer, don't you? **Selphie nodded, dumbstruck by the 'thing' in front of her, speaking using her voice, and wearing her clothes (she saw this because the cloak had fallen to the floor after the hood was removed.)** Now all we need to do is figure out how to do it. **The impostor grinned, and after a while Selphie did to, an grin bordering on evil.**   
  
****  
  
Sorry it's a short chapter, but a) it's my first fic on here, and b) I'm not sure what I'm going to do next, ideas welcome!! 


	2. phase 1

A/N: First off, Thanks to Lovely angel, who liked the 'evil' smiles at the end :-) I do aim to please some people :-) and to Yuri, who had a good idea but I thought it though and came up with this... hope you enjoy.  
  
So what's new in this chapter:  
  
Xugh makes an appearance (Me in FF8... this is part of the 'humour' part of the story)  
  
Selphie gets her own back on Seifer (poor Seifer, sorry couldn't help the sarcasm!!)  
  
???? gets a name (only temporary at the moment, read on and find out more)  
  
Raijin and Fujin are in here now (if I can find them, they're hiding from me!!)  
  
The cause for the R rating (bad language, very bad, down boy) begins in this chapter!!  
  
Oh yes, also a tiny bit of Irvine bashing... (It's not that I don't like him, it's just that his the easiest to pick on... (yeah that'll do... how did you get here...) sorry... having an argument with myself again  
  
As always ** - denotes actions and [] - thoughts!! And before anyone starts, I don't own any reference to any series/song/book/etc in this story, only Xugh and ???? (or whatever the name eventually becomes!!)  
  
Chapter 2: Revenge - The beginning  
  
Still in Selphie's Room, in case you're wondering.  
  
Selphie: **bouncing up and down on her bed grinning** So what we going to call you??  
  
????: **Shrugs** Hold on a second **Disappears, but can still be heard. Hits something hard** Why haven't you given me a name yet, you bastard.  
  
Xugh: Because I hadn't thought of one... anyway since you can change you're appearance I wasn't going to give you a proper name until about Chapter three or four  
  
????: Well I want a name!  
  
Xugh: I'll give you a temporary name to use if you just get back in the story  
  
????: OK... **Shouts of pain are heard, which change into a chipmunk's yelp when ???? reappears holding a Chipmunk.**  
  
Xugh: **in chipmunk chatter, but understood (somehow) by everyone** You bitch... I was going to give you a nice name as well **Turns his back on ????**  
  
Selphie: **Squeals loudly** He's so cute **grabs Xugh and hugs him. To Xugh, in baby-ish talk** You're cute, yes you are.  
  
Xugh: Can't.... breathe...  
  
Selphie: Oops... sorry... **stops squeezing Xugh**  
  
Xugh: Anyway, here's my idea... For now, until you stop looking like the beautiful Selphie **Selphie blushes** you're going to be called Elf, yes I know it's not very imaginative, but I'm a chipmunk... you try being imaginative when you've just gone from two to four legs, grown hair all over your body and shrunk.  
  
Elf: I didn't know that would happen  
  
Xugh: **Ignores Elf** what we're going to do is confuse Seifer... to do this we need to **Climbs onto Selphie shoulder and whispers in her ear**  
  
Selphie: **Giggles.** Hey that tickles... and that's a good plan...  
  
Xugh: Right, so where do you want to do this??  
  
Elf: Training centre **Selpie and Xugh look at her, she shrugs** It's his favourite place.  
  
Xugh: You've been watching him too much.  
  
Elf: You told me to!!  
  
Xugh: What about Raijin and Fujin? They'll be hanging off of him...  
  
Selphie: Don't you mean hanging around him?  
  
Xugh: Same difference **Shrugs**  
  
Selphie: So CUTE **Squeezes Xugh again**  
  
Xugh: Can't... breathe.... **is released, to Selphie** next time could you not squeeze so hard?  
  
Selphie: Sure **grins**  
  
Xugh: O.K... Elf off you go then, we'll be a few minutes behind  
  
Elf **yawns** yeah, sure whatever... don't let me interrupt you or anything. **She leaves Selphie's room, and just as she comes to the main corridor (the one you walk down in the game) and bumps into Irvine.**  
  
Irvine: Hey Selph, Where you going? Haven't we got a committee meeting to go to?  
  
Elf: Go ahead... I got something to do first. **Thinks about it, deciding that if she looked like Selphie... she looks deep into Irvine's eyes, (and to keep a long story short (whatever!)) they kiss.** don't worry, I'll be right back **Has an evil grin plastered on her face**  
  
Irvine: Selphie, you sure you're feeling alright?  
  
Elf: No... but I will in a minute... you could help if you want  
  
Irvine: How? And is it going to hurt?  
  
Elf: If you can get Raijin and Fujin out of the way, I need to speak with Seifer.  
  
Irvine: What are you going to do, or is it best I don't know?  
  
Elf: **whispers into Irvine's ear** what you think?  
  
Irvine: YOU'RE EVIL... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL SELPHIE  
  
Elf: In her room, probably petting a chipmunk, which goes by the name of Xugh  
  
Irvine: What??  
  
Elf: Don't do double question marks... Xugh won't like it if you do.  
  
Irvine: You lost me.  
  
Elf: Just find Raijin and Fujin, keep them away from Seifer, then come back here. Get it, got it, good. ** She left quickly**  
  
Irvine: OK, **shrugs** Where to go **wonders over to the canteen**  
  
Fujin: SEIFER?  
  
Raijin: Yo, you seen Seifer  
  
Irvine: Umm... [What am I going to say?] Canteen? Anyway... need to go... bye.  
  
Raijin: Did we check in there?  
  
Fujin: NEGATIVE  
  
Raijin: let's go, ya know, and find him  
  
Fujin: SILENCE. [Why do I always talk like this? Oh well.]  
  
The Training Area  
  
Seifer: These monsters are too easy.  
  
Elf: [oh my god, he is so... stop... stop... STOP] Hey Bastard, I got a bone to pick with you.  
  
Seifer: Out my way Titch.  
  
Elf: Fuck you.  
  
Seifer: What the... [Why's Titch acting like this... she's acting almost human]  
  
Elf: **Kicks Seifer in the balls** Stop calling me Titch or you'll have more to worry about than that.  
  
Seifer: **curled in a ball** Fucking Titch, I'll get you for that.  
  
Elf: **knocks Seifer unconscious, puts lipstick, nail polish, etc, on Seifer. Kicks him in the gut a few times before leaving.**  
  
In Selphie's room, again  
  
Xugh: She's started phase one...  
  
Selphie: How do you know  
  
Xugh: I read the script **pulls out a script in a tiny binder** I mean, I didn't know you had a mole on your...  
  
Selphie: Hey how did you know?  
  
Xugh I've read what happens later... and is it true about your birthmark?  
  
Selphie: **is blushing** stop it...  
  
Xugh: Sorry **bows his Chipmunk head, looks very apologetic**  
  
Selphie: Ohh, so cute **Squeezes Xugh**  
  
TBC  
  
Ohh... phase 1... teehee, me thinks Seifer had better beware... once he's conscious!!  
  
r&r peeps... please **Has pleading puppy dog eyes** (and I'm in a chipmunks body... how did I get them?? 


End file.
